Poisoned Milk
by Nacchan87
Summary: Per me Alphonse è sempre stata una creatura immacolata, e forse è per questo che alla fine decisi di allontanarlo da me. Non volevo che anche lui venisse macchiato.EnvyEd, implicit Elricest


Titolo: Poisoned Milk Serie: Fullmetal Alchemist Personaggi: Edward Elric, Envy, un po' tutti xD Rating: Nc-17 Avvertenze: Nya!°.° E' una AU. Niente alchimia, niente bracci artificiali, solo i personaggi di FMA mossi un po' come mi pare. O meglio, secondo un filo logico pressohé INESISTENTE. Tutto accade per caso.3 I personaggi sono tutti (c) Hiromu Arakawa-sensei, purtroppo per me, fortuna per loro. La storia si basa su eventi realmente accaduti, ma non starò a menzionare né quali, né chi è stato la causa di tutto ciò. Spero apprezzerete comunque, anche se è squallida. inchino  
Piccola nota: Anche se EnvyEd, in questa fic non troverete Envy. O meglio, non proprio lui. L'idea di utilizzare il suo corrispettivo umano, ossia William, è nata dal fatto che un ragazzo coi capelli verdi, in un liceo abbastanza rinomato, e per di più ai primi del 1900, sarebbe stato un po' subdolo e fuori luogo. Sappiate che comunque, William e Envy sono la stessa, medesima cosa. 

Parte prima.

Emisi il mio primo vagito in una clinica privata di Londra, nel gelido inverno del 1899.  
Ero nato dall'amore, o almeno così mi han sempre detto loro, di Van Hohenheim, un imprenditore tedesco, e Trisha Elric, una donna umile dai lineamenti delicati, che né io, né mio fratello, che nacque un anno dopo, abbiamo ereditato.  
Agli occhi di tutti, la nostra era una famiglia da giornale: due ragazzi diligenti, un padre e marito che ben si preoccupava di curare i bisogni della famiglia, una donna amante della casa e delle sue creature, capaci solo di darle soddisfazione.  
Forse, per i primi tempi, le cose erano davvero così. Forse c'era davvero armonia, in casa. Le nostre giornate erano sempre ripetitive: sveglia alle sette, colazione, scuola o lavoro, pranzo, studio e divertimento, cena e poi sotto le coperte. Tuttavia, non c'era mai quella monotonia tipica della routine quotidiana. Quando la mamma varcava la porta di casa, aveva sempre il sorriso sulle labbra, e mentre preparava il pranzo, o la merenda, ci raccontava sempre quelle che per noi erano piccole avventure in drogheria, oppure di quanto ci avesse lodato con la cara signora Crawford del quinto piano.  
E lei sorrideva, e mio fratello sorrideva, e io sorridevo.  
Papà invece stava via per diversi giorni alla settimana, o a noi così sembrava. La verità è che spesso si ritrovava a puntare la sveglia alle cinque del mattino per raggiungere Birmingham, o Oxford, o chissà quale altra città prima delle sette, e tornava a casa tardi, quindi... sì, diciamo che non c'era compatibilità di orari, tra di noi. Però quando era a casa, solitamente il sabato e la domenica, ci raccontava ogni minimo particolare, dalle vaste colline verdi, agli aerei che sfrecciavano veloci nel cielo.  
E poi, loro chiedevano a noi. Puntuali più degli orologi svizzeri, con un dolce sorriso sul volto dicevano "E voi, Edward, Alphonse? Cosa avete fatto oggi"  
E giù a raccontare le nostre piccole imprese.  
Io, Edward, non avevo la parlantina sciolta quanto quella di mio fratello minore, Alphonse. Le mie chiacchierate spesso e volentieri parlavano solo di inglese e matematica, pochi viaggi con la fantasia, a dire la verità. Nonostante avessi al tempo solo dieci anni, mi ero già fatto un'idea del mondo un po' troppo realistica.  
Alphonse invece era bello sveglio. Quando raccontava qualcosa, lui saliva su una sedia, impugnando una pagnotta e raccontando storie di pirati, o di uomini che volavano fino al sole, senza mai toccare davvero qualcosa di simile al reale. Di scuola con lui si parlava solo in momenti di massima serietà, o quando papà si arrabbiava perché gli sembrava svogliato, o poco concentrato su quello che era il suo bagaglio di doveri personale.  
Al era così... delicato, Dio. Una leggera alterazione nella voce lo poteva far impazzire. Non in senso letterale, certo. Direi che tra i due, lui sia quello con un'integrità mentale davvero compatta, al contrario di suo fratello. Almeno adesso.  
Ma quando era bambino, e così fino ai dodici, tredici anni, si cercava sempre di non urlare, o litigare in sua presenza. Credo che la sua allergia, chiamiamola così, alle urla in casa erano date dal fatto che erano rare quanto la neve ai Tropici. Ricordo ancora, seppur in modo confusionario, quando correva verso la camera, sbattendo la porta, mentre in salotto mamma e papà discutevano di qualcosa di altamente stupido, come la bolletta della luce, o le spese superflue che ci portavano a stringere la cinghia a fine mese. E si dimenticavano di avere un figlio particolarmente sensibile all'unità familiare.  
Così io salivo le scale con calma, bussando poi alla porta per vedere se qualcuno dietro rispondeva poi, dopo il silenzio assoluto, un cigolio leggero riempiva l'aria e i miei occhi si poggiavano sulla sua schiena, scossa dai singhiozzi. E allora, mentre una vocina nel mio cervello diceva "Sei il fratello maggiore, fai il fratello maggiore", mi avvicinavo a lui, mi sedevo sul suo letto e gli accarezzavo la testa, dicendogli un mucchio di bugie su mondi felici e così utopici da sembrare quasi veri.  
E lui mi credeva, sempre. Sentiva la mia voce e smetteva di piangere, e ogni mia parola era un cenno con la testa, e un sorriso che si faceva sempre più grande. Io lo prendevo sempre come un regalo, l'unico dettato dal cuore, non come i souvenir di papà, o la cioccolata di mamma dataci per imporci il silenzio quando eravamo troppo chiassosi persino per lei, che aveva tanta pazienza. Al era l'unico che credesse davvero alle parole che dicevo, prendeva tutto per oro colato. Credeva alle mie fantasticherie molto più di quanto non ci credessi io stesso.  
Anzi.  
Forse erano solo quelle assurde fantasie che mi legavano a mio fratello. Per me Alphonse è sempre stata una creatura immacolata, e forse è per questo che alla fine decisi di allontanarlo da me.  
Non volevo che anche lui venisse macchiato.

L'immagine della nostra famiglia non cambiò mai, almeno all'esterno.  
Papà cominciò a lavorare con più intensità a partire dalla primavera 1913, quando venne promosso a dirigente per gli affari esteri e costretto quindi a viaggi di ben più lunga durata che qualche semplice ora di macchina. Se prima lo vedevamo due volte per settimana, la cosa ora diventava decisamente diversa.  
Io avevo quattordici anni, qualche anno di scuole medie alle spalle, un cervello occupato a pensare allo studio e a reggere il gioco di mia madre che diceva sempre: guai a te se ti scappa una parola con Alphonse.  
Già. Una bella mattina di primavera, mentre mi preparavo per andare a scuola, la vidi con in mano una boccetta di un tenero color rosa, delle pastiglie candide nell'altra, e la faccia stravolta dalle lacrime.  
"Sono solo degli integratori vitaminici, Edward, la mamma sta bene, non ti preoccupare"  
Come se, a quell'età, le parole della propria madre risultassero ancora veritiere.  
"Non ti preoccupare"  
Come se fosse una cosa che si sceglie di fare a comando.  
"Non dire niente ad Alphonse, non è necessario che sappia anche lui"  
Non mi preoccuperò di dirglielo, se ne accorgerà da solo.  
Credo che tutto ciò nacque perché Trisha amava davvero Hohenheim, e la sua lontananza da casa aveva un nonsoché di... devastante. Di giorno sorrideva quando ci accompagnava per un tratto verso la scuola, rideva alle battute degli altri genitori, aveva una parola buona per qualsiasi persona le si avvicinasse.  
Quando tornava a casa, era apatia, era noia, era tristezza che si accumulava nel petto, che veniva fuori nel cuore nella notte in pianti disperati sul cuscino.  
E una pastiglia bianca che mandava giù.  
E orecchie che le mie mani tappavano, per evitare alla sofferenza di dilagare.  
"Fratellone"  
"Dormi Al"  
"Ma"  
"Dormi"  
"... Okay"  
Così il buio calava, e Al dormiva tra i miei abbracci, il silenzio tornava a dominare sulla casa.  
E io non dormivo.  
Le cose andavano avanti così, quando papà non era in casa. Quando invece c'era, l'atmosfera si faceva strana.  
Portavo spesso Al fuori casa, in quei giorni. Non chiedetemi perché, non lo so neanche io. Sapevo solo che, se c'era qualcuno che doveva restare senza preoccupazioni, quello era mio fratello. Come quando hai tra le braccia un gattino sorpreso da un temporale.  
Senti il bisogno di proteggerlo.  
Fortunatamente, Alphonse aveva anche la sua stregua di amici con cui uscire al pomeriggio, inoltre l'estate incombeva, e stare fuori di casa, alla fine, gli sarebbe sembrato tutto fuorché anormale.  
E quando lui mi diceva, con voce squillante, "Fratellone, esco con Michael e Julia!", io annuivo, e sorridevo, e lo lasciavo andare. Perché era giusto che potesse vivere la sua vita fuori da questa casa, perché doveva avere un allaccio con la realtà che non fossi unicamente io.  
Perché, per me, lui era l'unico appiglio.  
A cui dovetti dire addio quando l'autunno arrivò, e io abbandonai la scuola media per il liceo.

Ricordo quel giorno come se fosse passata appena qualche ora.  
La prima campana era appena suonata, lasciando che la maggior parte degli studenti entrasse nelle proprie aule ciarlando sulle vacanze estive. Nella grande aula magna, dopo quello che tutti definivano "Noia Mortale", ma che un grande foglio appeso alla porta principale chiamava "Discorso di inizio anno del Preside", rimasero solo le creature in cerca di una casa.  
Un'aula dove trascorrere metà della loro giornata per nove, lunghi mesi.  
C'era un uomo grande, dal sorriso buono, che aveva stretto la mano a tutti i nuovi arrivati, e ce n'era un altro, piccolo, magro, che sembrava avesse ricevuto il più grande torto di tutta la sua vita.  
Ovviamente, era il docente della prima ora. Se non ricordo male, matematica.  
Ci fece un sermone lungo un'ora, quando entrammo in classe. Disse che in quella scuola, i vandali venivano messi in riga, coloro che meritavano lodi, le ricevevano senza troppi problemi. E che nessuno di loro, lui per primo, aveva la minima intenzione di stare dietro a una mandria di bambocci che pensano di essere cavalli in una prateria.  
Quindi, se volevamo studiare, eravamo liberi di farlo. Se invece la nostra vita era fatta di fantasie erotiche e stronzate giovanili, beh... Allora c'era qualcuno che aveva sbagliato posto.  
... A dire la verità, non avevo ascoltato neanche mezza parola. Il mio sguardo si era perso ad analizzare, una ad una, i visi dei miei novelli compagni d'avventura. Con mia profonda tristezza, o forse è quello che credevo al tempo, notai che la maggior parte di loro comunicava già per mezzo di foglietti di carta, appallottolati e lanciati come sassi in un fiume. Essendo stato escluso dal "discorso", immaginai che la classe fosse composta da persone che già si conoscevano.  
Io ero solo.  
Nessuno dei miei compagni era venuto con me. Molti avevano deciso di unirsi al padre per lavorare, altri avevano preferito studiare a Oxford, o a Cambridge, o semplicemente smettere di studiare.  
Io non volevo seguire mio padre, non potevo permettermi di andare in un istituto migliore di questo e la vita adagiato sugli allori, sinceramente, non faceva per me.  
E poi alle medie, io avevo sempre avuto Alphonse con cui stare. Certo, parlavo con tutti nella mia classe, ma non avevo mai instaurato un rapporto abbastanza profondo da essere designato come "amicizia". Erano solo semplici conoscenze.  
Ma i tempi erano cambiati. E io non avevo voglia di adattarmici. Non volevo, o il mio equilibrio sarebbe andato a farsi fottere, assieme ai miei concetti sul mondo e sulle relazioni sociali.  
Eppure non passò tanto tempo da quando il mio timore cominciò lentamente a concretizzarsi.  
Bastò un semplice colpo di nocche sulla porta a farmi sollevare lo sguardo dal banco, in sua direzione.  
"Professor Douglas, posso?" mormorò, non appena la porta si aprì quanto bastava a scorgerne per un quarto il volto di chi dietro si celava.  
Bastò una voce ad interrompere il fiume di pensieri che poco prima correva all'impazzata, alla deriva, senza briglie, senza vincoli.  
"Oh, William, vieni"  
Passo lento, quasi silenzioso. In mano teneva una serie di fogli, imbrattati da grafie tutto fuorché gradevoli a vedersi tranne una, due forse. I suoi capelli, legati in una coda alta, ricordavano le spighe di grano di cui tanto mio padre parlava, e ondeggiavano, sinuosi, al ritmo dei suoi passi.  
I suoi occhi?  
I suoi occhi ricordavano tanto i miei. Avevano un barlume d'oro, qualcosa di assolutamente indefinibile e.  
Mi stavano guardando.  
Mi accorsi di aver poggiato lo sguardo su di lui, e di non averglielo tolto di dosso neanche per un istante, solo nell'attimo in cui lui ricambiò e, gentile, mi sorrise, mostrando per un pelo la sua candida dentatura.  
Per tutta risposta, distolsi lo sguardo, dedicandomi a una non più interessante natura morta dall'altra parte della finestra.  
"Le ho portato le relazioni che aveva richiesto a maggio, professore"  
"Ci sono tutte"  
"Manca solo quella di Moore"  
"Va bene. Grazie William"  
Non lo guardai mentre usciva, e aspettai di sentire lo scattare della serratura, prima di riportare lo sguardo all'interno della classe. Il professor Douglas infilò i fogli nella sua valigetta, poi ricominciò a parlare, lasciando da parte i suoi discorsi da buon padre di famiglia ed entrando in quella che era la sua materia.  
A pensare che avrei visto la sua faccia per mesi, mi venivano i brividi: non mi stava per nulla simpatico. Ma in fondo bastava studiare, e tutto sarebbe andato bene, no? La matematica era uno dei miei punti di forza alle elementari e alle medie, non sarebbe stato tanto diverso.  
Dal momento in cui il professore riprese a parlare, le mie orecchie si dedicarono ad accogliere formule e teoremi, la mia mano a trascriverli su un foglio di carta, e i miei pensieri a vagare oltre quella finestra, oltre il cielo grigio di Londra.  
Oltre.  
Mi chiedevo se Al in quel momento stesse bene, se ridesse in compagnia dei suoi compagni, se raccontava di quando eravamo andati in centro, e io ero scivolato su una stupida merda di cane, accaparrandomi l'ilarità dei passanti.  
Mi chiedevo se, una volta tornato a casa, mamma si sarebbe messa la sua solita maschera felice e amorevolmente avrebbe chiesto "Come è stata la tua prima giornata da liceale, Edward?" o "Alphonse, hai ringraziato Nancy per averci aiutato a ripulire il giardino?", anche se pochi minuti prima probabilmente si lagnava con Dio della sua stessa esistenza.  
Mi chiedevo se non avessi pensato troppo a lungo, dato che tornai alla realtà solo grazie al trillo della campana che dava inizio alla prima pausa. Come avevo immaginato, tutti si alzarono in piedi, riunendosi in gruppetti e uscendo dall'aula, seguiti poco dopo dal professore.  
Li vidi uscire, uno ad uno, e poi mi alzai a mia volta, avvicinandomi alla finestra e sospirando.  
Che noia. Guardai l'orologio, segnava appena le undici. Il primo giorno era piuttosto breve, all'una e mezza saremmo già stati tutti in rotta per casa, ma da lì a una settimana sarebbbero partite le attività pomeridiane, e allora si che ci sarebbe stato da divertirsi.  
Sbuffai, tornando a sedermi e lasciandomi andare sul banco.  
"Ehi, ragazzo! - sentii provenire da fuori - Non puoi stare in aula durante la pausa. E' vietato"  
Bidello del cazzo.  
"Sto poco bene..." mormorai, sollevando il viso dalle braccia e sperando di essere il più convincente possibile. Lo vidi squadrarmi da capo a piedi, poi, sollevate le spalle, annuì.  
"E va bene, va bene...Ma se ti chiedono, tu non mi hai visto"  
A patto d'essere lasciato in pace, vecchietto.  
"D'accordo..." feci, accennando un sorriso, poi tornai alla mia posizione, e sbuffai di nuovo.  
Forse andai in un leggero status di dormiveglia, perché quando percepii il calore di una mano sulla mia spalla, sobbalzai, preso alla sprovvista.  
"Ehi, tutto a posto? Sembri un po' pallido"  
Mi drizzai subito, guardandolo sconvolto.  
Era lo stesso ragazzo di prima.  
Mi scrutava come se fossi un pulcino appena nato, qualcosa di nuovo, che vedeva per la prima volta.  
"Sì... - mi grattai la testa, nervoso - Ho solo dormito poco, sono stanco"  
Lui mi porse la mano, sorridendo. E io non capii.  
"Vieni con me, ti offro una cioccolata. Così ti tiri su"  
Guardai la mano, poi lui, poi ancora la mano. E alla fine la presi, annuendo.  
Emanava un piacevole calore, sia dal corpo che da quell'aura carismatica che sembrava avere addosso. Mi fece cenno di seguirlo, poi uscì dall'aula, imboccando l'andito e scendendo le scale.  
All'ingresso, sulla sinistra, una gradevole signora gestiva un piccolo bar, ora circondato da n'orda di ragazzini affamati. Lui mi fece cenno di aspettare dove ero, e avanzò.  
"Mary Rose!" disse, alzando la voce e agitando la mano.  
"Oh, William! Ciao"  
"Salve! Mi faresti due cioccolate? E' per un amico che sta male"  
"Ma certo tesoro"  
E, neanche a dirlo, meno di dieci minuti dopo eravamo in giardino, con due belle tazze fumanti di cioccolato. E mentre sorseggiavo, mi guardava sorridendo, e io mi sentivo... come dire... in imbarazzo?  
"Grazie, ehr"  
"William. William Moore, terzo anno. Tu"  
"Edward Elric. Novellino, ma lo sapevi già, no"  
Feci spallucce, sorridendo senza motivo, e tornai a bere.  
"Sei di Londra"  
"Sì, abito in centro...Un po' una seccatura venire qua. Perdo mezz'ora della mia vita tra coincidenze del tram e corse per raggiungere l'ingresso prima della chiusura dei cancelli"  
"Ma è il primo giorno, oggi! Come puoi essere convinto che continuerà anche in futuro?" ridacchiò lui.  
"Credimi, certe cose si ripetono all'infinito, lo so. Succederà domani, e dopo domani, e così via fino a Natale. Poi si fermerà tutto. E dopo ricomincerà"  
"Sei un tipo strano tu"  
"Tu dici"  
"Si, ma mi piaci! Quindi va bene"  
iMi... cosa?/i pensai, sentendo un pizzicore nelle guance. Mandai giù di colpo la poca cioccolata che era rimasta, poi guardai l'orologio.  
"E'... è tardi, io devo... tornare in classe e"  
"Vuoi che ti accompagni"  
"Oh, no, grazie, ti ho già disturbato abbastanza, non ce n'é bisogno! Grazie ancora per la cioccolata, ricambierò"  
E mi alzai.  
"Ci vediamo, William"  
Buttai il bicchiere in quell'orrendo cestino verde militare, poi mi allontanai di corsa, risalendo le scale ed entrando in classe.  
"Elric, immagino. Si accomodi, la lezione è iniziata da un pezzo"  
Se come si suol dire, chi ben comincia è a metà dell'opera...

Quando all'una e mezza la campana suonò, mi parve quasi di esser stato graziato da una forza superiore. La professoressa di letteratura inglese, tale Gray, chiuse il libro quasi con ferocia, sibilando un ifine della lezione/i sovrastato dal rumore di sedie che strisciavano sul pavimento, lasciando segni indelebili al suolo e alle sue orecchie.  
Nessuno sarebbe più stata ad ascoltarla fino all'indomani mattina.  
Rimisi accuratamente le mie cose dentro la cartella, poi, in silenzio, corsi verso l'uscita, imboccando un viale alberato e prendendo al volo il tram.  
iPer un pelo/i, pensai, andando a sedermi in fondo al vagone.  
La mia mano andò a posarsi sulla mia bocca, mentre un sonoro sbadiglio annunciava il bisogno di un sonnellino pomeridiano. I miei occhi andarono a cercare le strade affollate di gente che, come mandrie di buoi, si muovevano verso casa.  
Sarebbero entrati, avrebbero trovati una moglie a servirgli il pranzo, dei figli a mostrargli le cose imparate a scuola, dei padri e delle madri orgogliose, o un cane a scodinzolare.  
Io avrei visto mia madre pulire la cucina, e Alphonse che parlava animatamente, eccitato.  
Come ogni primo giorno di scuola.  
Però, forse anche io oggi avrei potuto raccontare un aneddoto felice, una volta tanto. Avrei potuto dire iSai mamma... oggi ho avuto un incontro ravvicinato del terzo tipo con un ESSERE UMANO./i, e poi dopo pranzo, sarei salito in camera e avrei dormito.  
No, sarebbe stato troppo strano perfino per me. Per quanto ricordi, non ho mai avuto un amico degno di essere definito tale. Era anche vero che, a parte Alphonse, nessuno dei miei coetanei, o simili, si era mai preoccupato di aiutarmi in caso di bisogno. E quel...William, invece, non ci aveva poi pensato granché, a spendere qualche nichelino per offrirmi un colorito meno cadaverico.  
Era stato... gentile. Mi ero ritrovato a sorridere, per la prima volta, al cielo grigio di Londra.  
Forse non sarebbe stato così tremendo, stare in quella scuola per perfettini.  
O almeno, questo era ciò che pensavo fino a QUEL momento.

Nonostante le mie aspettative, strinsi con William quella che i comuni mortali avrebbero definito iamicizia/i. I primi giorni di scuola era lui che, nell'intervallo, veniva e mi portava in giro per la scuola, spiegandomi un po' come quell'edificio funzionava, dove stessero bagni, segreteria, e soprattutto, dove potevo trovare ilui/i in caso di necessità.  
Al giovedì, ricordo benissimo, non si era presentato. Avevo aspettato con trepidazione la pausa per vederlo arrivare, lì, sulla porta, e invece non era apparsa neanche la sua ombra.  
Mi era venuta l'ansia. Sai, come quando il tuo migliore amico si arrabbia con te per qualcosa, senza che tu ti sia reso conto di averlo ferito, anche solo per sbaglio.  
Lo pensavo spesso quando Alphonse se ne stava sulle sue, e io non sapevo che cosa fare. Ma questa volta era diverso, era più opprimente, più doloroso.  
Perché andai subito a pensare di aver perso qualcosa ancora prima di averla.  
Nella fretta, la sedia scivolò da sotto il mio sedere, ma in quel momento non me ne preoccupai. Dovevo solo assicurarmi che non fosse arrabbiato con me, per un qualunque motivo, e che se fosse stato così, avrei fatto tutto per farmi perdonare.  
... Dio, ma che diavolo mi era preso? Sembravo quasi un francobollo incollato ad una busta in partenza per l'America.  
Le mie gambe presero a muoversi da sole verso l'aula dodici, appena dietro il corridoio. Quando vi arrivai, e la mia mano fece per poggiarsi sulla maniglia della porta che, non mi ero accorto, era chiusa nonostante l'intervallo, sentii una voce stridula invocare la mia presenza.  
"Ehi, tu, cosa stai facendo?! Non sai che è vietato stare dentro l'edificio durante la pausa"  
"Ah... - feci, ritraendo la mano e sorridendogli, impacciato - Mi scusi, ma... aspettavo un amico giù in cortile e"  
"Qualche ragazzo deve aver fatto andare su di giri il professor Douglas, così ha vietato loro di fare la pausa. Mi spiace, ragazzino, ma per oggi dovrai rinunciare alla compagnia del tuo amichetto"  
Un po' frustrato, il vecchietto.  
Quantomeno mi fece capire che la mia fantasia, quella mattina, aveva galoppato troppo, e che William non era arrabbiato con me, ma era stato costretto a rimanere in classe grazie a quella iperla/i d'uomo che era Douglas.  
Quell'uomo cominciava a darmi sui nervi dopo appena quattro giorni.  
Rassegnato all'idea di non vederlo, ma decisamente più tranquillo, decisi di andare a fare una passeggiata in giardino, giusto per prendere una boccata fresca. Era stato strano passare la mattinata senza vederlo neanche una volta. E pensai che in fondo era da maleducati farsi venire sempre a prendere. Se si fosse stancato, sarebbe stata una cosa del tutto comprensibile, almeno credo.  
Se i miei timori continuarono a farmi compagnia fino alla fine di geografia, all'uscita di scuola il mio nome pronunciato dalle sue labbra li cacciò via in un istante, come se non fossero mai esistiti.  
"Edward! Ed"  
Mi voltai, rendendomi perfettamente conto di sorridere come un ebete, e mi fermai mentre gli altri mi camminavano attorno.  
La camicia ben messa, la cartella sotto braccio, e un sorriso smagliante sul suo volto bastarono a farmi sentire più felice in quel momento che non in qualsiasi altro attimo della mia vita.  
"William, che piacere vederti!" dissi di rimando, salutandolo con un movimento della mano.  
"Ciao! - rispose, affiancandomi - Scusa se oggi non sono venuto ma"  
"Si, lo so, Douglas aveva un po' le palle strizzate e non vi ha fatto uscire, eh"  
"Sei venuto a cercarmi, Edward"  
Mi voltai. Non c'era bisogno che vedesse il mio volto diventare paonazzo.  
Probabilmente quella volta, mentre io cominciavo a parlare del tempo, delle lezioni noiose e dei compagni asociali che mi ritrovavo senza mai incrociare il suo sguardo... Sì, immagino che sorridesse, soddisfatto.  
La tela del ragno era già stata tessuta, la piccola e stupida mosca doveva soltanto andarci a sbattere contro.

"Mamma, stasera sarò a casa per le sei, iniziano le attività pomeridiane"  
"D'accordo Edward...vuoi che ti prepari il bagno"  
"Si, grazie"  
"Torni a casa tardi oggi, fratellone"  
"Si, Al... Sarà così per almeno tre volte alla settimana"  
"Sarà pesante, eh"  
Adoravo quando mi guardava con quegli occhi. Li aveva solo per me, solo per me. E gliene ero grato. Gli scompigliai i capelli biondo scuro, sorridendogli.  
"Si, decisamente. Ma non preoccuparti, tuo fratello è forte! E poi, a quanto ho capito, oggi dovremo solo pulire il giardino"  
"Fanno fare queste cose al liceo?! - disse la sua dolce vocina, al limitare tra sconvolto e seccato. - Ma per quello esistono gli inservienti"  
Mi alzai in piedi, poggiando il piede della mia gamba destra sulla sedia e alzando un pugno al cielo.  
"iI ragazzi vanno sensibilizzati. Siamo stanchi di vedere cartacce e tabacco per i viali! Quindi domani sarà la giornata dell'ambiente!/i O almeno questo è ciò che dice il professore di matematica"  
La piccola scenetta mi fece guadagnare una risata da Al e una mal celata dietro un rimprovero da parte di mamma. Era bello sentirli ridere, ogni tanto. Mi faceva pensare a quando eravamo ancora una famiglia felice.  
"Edward"  
Le feci una linguaccia innocente mentre Al diceva "Sei un mito, fratellone!", e io con un inchino lo ringraziai.  
"Ora sarà meglio che vada, o perderò la coincidenza. Ciao Al, - Bacio. - ciao mamma!" Altro bacio.

E dire che quella mattina ero così ifelice/i. Chi avrebbe mai immaginato che alla sera, dentro quella vasca, avrei cominciato a piangere, confuso?

"Il giardino è stato diviso in quattro sezioni: Est, Ovest, Nord e Sud. Al primo anno la Est, il secondo anno la Ovest, terzo anno Nord e noi professori faremo la sezione Sud. Ognuno di voi avrà a disposizione guanti, busta, paletta e un grembiule per evitare di sporcarsi. Sono stato chiaro"  
Un brusio generale diede conferma al professore Douglas della chiarezza delle sue parole.  
"Bene. Allora andate, e buon lavoro"  
Un igrazie/i venne detto all'unisono da tutti gli studenti ammassati dentro l'aula magna poi, non appena i docenti uscirono, una marea di giovani cominciò a riversarsi sul giardino, armato di paletta e tanta voglia di...tornare a casa il prima possibile.  
"Sarà divertente!" aveva osato dire qualcuno dietro di me, con una voce terribilmente felice.  
No, Dio, non sarebbe stato divertente. Era schiavismo, era voglia di risparmiare soldi sul personale, era fare faccende non di nostra competenza, altro che sensibilizzazione.  
Non sarebbe stato divertente, sarebbe stato un inferno dantesco.  
Armato di pazienza, seguii i miei compagni fino alla zona a noi assegnata, e cominciai a cercarmi un fazzoletto di terra dove lavorare in santa pace.  
Cominciai da subito a raccattare qualche cicca buttata sotto gli alberi, camuffata dall'erba che aveva un non so che di...marcio, nel colore. A dire la verità, lì sotto c'era pressoché di tutto: cicche, cartacce, bicchieri di plastica, persino profilattici usati.  
Strano, visto che, a parte le professoresse, non c'era l'anima di una donna per almeno due chilometri. ... Edward, smetti di pensare a cose disgustose, e continua a lavorare, per l'amor del Cielo. La coppia Gray/Douglas non era certo il modo migliore per far trascorrere il tempo in maniera piacevole.  
A parte le solite schifezze, qua e là c'era qualcosa abbandonata da Madre Natura: fogliame, legnetti, cose così.  
Allungai la mano su un lungo fusto, filiforme, con ancora qualche foglia attaccata.  
"In guardia, villano"  
E subito la sua voce mi riempì le orecchie.  
Ancora chino sulle mie ginocchia, il ramoscello stretto nella mano destra, mi voltai, venendo la coda color grano svolazzare al vento autunnale.  
"William! Ma cosa"  
Lo vidi balzare in avanti, tendendo davanti a se un ramo poco più grosso del mio, qualche spina qua e là, una o due foglie color terra che, al lieve movimento del suo polso, si staccarono.  
"Alzati e combatti, difendi la tua terra"  
"Ma... - risi, mettendomi in piedi - Se Douglas ci vede, ci farà star qua fino alle ore sante, lo sai"  
"Se la zona Est è vasta quanta la Nord, non hai di che preoccuparti, Edward. - mi sorrise - In caso, ci penserò io"  
E avanzò di nuovo, agitando davanti al naso quello stupido ramoscello.  
"... E sia, signor Moore, se guerra vuole, guerra avrà"  
E mi ritrovai trascinato in quello stupido gioco. Ogni volta che il mio polso si agitava, che la sua iarma/i sfiorava la sua pelle, era una risata che genuina nasceva nel petto e sgorgava sulle labbra, e con piacere notai che la medesima cosa accadeva a lui. In quel momento ero idavvero/i convinto che William fosse la prima persona, a parte Al, a parte mamma, a parte papà, che mi trattava come un iessere umano/i.  
E fu forse il troppo trasporto che non mi fece rendere conto, pochi attimi dopo, di avere una delle sue spine conficcate nel dito.  
"Ahiu, aspetta!" feci, mollando d'impulso il rametto e strappando via quell'intruso dal mio corpo. Colpo di genio, visto che il sangue cominciò ad uscire copioso da quello che doveva essere un semplice graffio.  
"Che hai fatto?" disse lui, imitando il mio gesto e avvicinandosi, prendendomi la mano. "Fa vedere"  
"Ma no, non è niente, non ti preoccupare"  
"Fa' vedere, ho detto"  
Avvicinò il dito teso alla sua bocca, baciandolo.  
Non capivo.  
Le sue labbra avvolsero il mio dito come quelle di un bambino facevano col seno materno. La lingua ripulì la ferita dal sangue, poi accarezzò il dito per la sua lunghezza, lentamente.  
"W-William"  
"Shh... sto disinfettando..." mormorò lui, sollevando appena gli occhi per guardarmi, poi mi costrinse a indietreggiare. Un passo in avanti lui, uno indietro io, e la schiena aderì ad un tronco. E quando sentii il suo tocco leggero in mezzo alle gambe, non capii più nulla.  
Non c'erano più risate cristalline, se non il ciarlare dei ragazzi poco lontano da noi. Non c'era più voglia di giocare, né quella di continuare a pulire il lerciume di quel lurido giardino.  
"Edward..." bisbigliò al mio orecchio, abbandonando la mia mano, portandola sul tronco dell'albero, mentre l'altra, con pacata calma, provocava in me qualcosa che mi confondeva.  
Che mi spaventava.  
Lui mi guardò degli occhi, sospirando pesantemente. Così come avevo iniziato a fare io, quasi senza rendermene conto. La mia mano si aggrappò debolmente al suo braccio, macchiando di rosso la sua candida camicia, mentre le gambe mi si facevano molli, il respiro corto, sempre più corto, al ritmo con le sue carezze, sempre meno leggere.  
"Ahn... Will...William, b... basta"  
"Ed...Ed...Non posso..." bisbigliò lui semplicemente, e io non potei far altro che mordermi il labbro non appena mi scappò un ansimo pesante, impaurito dalla presenza di qualcuno che non sarebbe mai arrivato, e prendere anche l'altro braccio tra le mie mani, stringendo. E intanto i pantaloni si fecero più stretti, le mie guance calde e rosse.  
L'umido della sua lingua andò a incontrare la pelle diafana del mio collo, lasciando tracce umide di qualcosa che non doveva succedere, non lì, non in quel momento.  
"Ti piace… Ed"  
Non avevo la forza per rispondere. Tutto ciò che ora il mio corpo reclamava era concentrato in un punto ben preciso del mio corpo, che sembrava diventare incandescente, che spingeva, che quasi faceva male. E forse non mi accorsi che anche io avevo cominciato a collaborare, muovendo il bacino contro la sua mano.  
"Ah... mh"  
Stupido, no? L'unica cosa che la mia bocca emetteva erano rantolii dettati dal misero istinto. Istinto che aveva azzerato ogni mio pensiero, che mi aveva privato del mio tipico raziocinio, e che mi aveva portato a guardare intensamente la terra.  
"William"  
E lì per lì, per un momento, ripresi la ragione. Lo spinsi indietro, quel poco che bastava a fargli capire che doveva piantarla in quell'istante, se non voleva metterci nei guai. E lui mi prese per il mento e mi costrinse a guardarlo.  
Sorrideva.  
"Faccio in fretta, Ed, faccio in fretta"  
Dio per carità, fai quello che vuoi, basta che tu mantenga la tua parola.  
"Nh…W-Will... William"  
Mi accasciai su di lui, lasciando che le braccia circondassero il suo collo, e che la sua mano fosse l'unico sostegno che mi mantenesse in piedi.  
"Così Ed, così..." sussurrò alle mie orecchie, leccandone il lobo con estenuante lentezza, mentre le mie gambe si allargavano, sotto il suo tocco.  
E alla fine, quando strinsi con violenza le dita alle sue braccia, un fastidioso umido riempì i miei pantaloni, e mi sentii svuotato di tutto. Lui mi poggiò gentilmente al tronco, lasciandomi scivolare lentamente verso terra, il respiro ancora agitato, una morsa allo stomaco che non si sarebbe più sciolta.  
"Scusa Ed." sussurrò, sorridendo senza ironia, senza sentimento. Poi si alzò, e gridando "Arrivo!" si allontanò da me, così come era arrivato.  
E la sua figura si fece confusa dietro le lacrime che imploravano di venir fuori.

-fine prima parte.


End file.
